


Brother Bait

by darkkwater



Series: Brother Bait & Switch & Duality [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Blindfolds, Deaf, Deception, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don thinks he's going to have kinky sex with a woman - but Charlie has other plans.This was written for Rounds of Kink for the prompt: "One person tricks another person, via deception, drugs or some other means, into having sex with them - and that person doesn't even know it happened; non-con/dub con, deception, drugs, hypnotism, bait & switch"





	Brother Bait

**Brother Bait -**

He had paid a great deal of money for this whore. 

She was just Don's type - beautiful, too skinny, brassy and confident. He'd coached her carefully on what it would take to hook Don, and she'd asked questions that showed she was intelligent and thorough. She hadn't blinked when he'd told her what he'd wanted her to do, how he'd wanted Don to end up. Maybe it was the money, but she hadn't seemed bothered that he wanted her to be part of drugging and sexually assaulting a stranger. He wondered if she would have reacted differently if she'd known that stranger was his brother. 

Charlie paced around the small room, mentally and physically reviewing his preparations. The house that he'd rented under an alias was very specifically set up. He glanced down at the computer monitor that showed the large bedroom next door, with its king-sized bed and its tasteful metal frame, designed to look normal but also work perfectly with bondage restraints. Laid out on the dresser next to the bed were two long wrist restraints, plus a high quality blindfold and specialty earplugs. The room that Charlie was in looked like a closet from the outside. The bedroom itself was empty right now, but odds were good that it would soon be occupied. 

Charlie turned away from the monitor and checked himself. He was naked except for a few key pieces of underwear. He'd had most of his body carefully waxed today, only leaving his head of hair, eyebrows, eyelashes, and a patch of pubic hair. He'd paid extra for a deep removal of his facial hair. He rubbed his cheek and confirmed that his normal five-o-clock shadow hadn't come in today. He'd also kept his fingernails longer than usual and nicely manicured. He was wearing a tight thong, that kept his cock very close to his body with no chance of bouncing. That cock was already hard in anticipation and he was pleased to find that the thong wasn't painful. 

The other item of clothing he was wearing was harder to come by and much more expensive. He'd looked almost as long for that as he had for his partner-in-crime. It was a bra, of sorts, containing two small but very realistic feeling breasts. He stretched his arms, feeling the unfamiliar weight. They even warmed to body temperature, with two velvety but firm nipples. He ran his hands over the breasts, his cock hardening further. They would fool any casual touch, though he'd need to make sure Don didn't get a chance to put his mouth on them. They would not taste like skin. 

Charlie's cock was aching and he wondered if he had time to jerk off. He calculated the likelihood of various scenarios, but he didn't know how long it would take the woman to hook Don and bring him here. He didn't like to think of her by name, even the fake name she had given him. She was a valued employee, but giving her a name made her a real player, and Charlie wanted this scene to only be about him and Don. 

Charlie knew that Don was planning to go to his favorite bar after work, but odds were mid-twenties that he would be late leaving work. Then the time would take to convince him to come to a female stranger's house and lie down and get tied up could be much longer. Plus the few other things that were on Charlie's wish list, if possible. Each item had an associated additional cash bonus. Charlie had a lot of confidence in the woman's skills, she had come very highly recommended, but it could easily take all evening. 

That is if it worked at all. If it didn't, Charlie would have to set up all over again with a new woman and that could take months. 

There were far too many unknowns for Charlie's taste, but he'd controlled what he could. Giving into temptation, Charlie freed his cock from the thong. He closed his eyes, fondled a breast with one hand and stroked his cock with the other, and pictured his brother being seduced by a stranger to come and lie in his bed. 

It was late in the evening when Charlie finally heard voices. It was the woman, laughing, and then Don's familiar laugh. Charlie's mouth went dry when he heard it and his heart began to pound. The first big hurdle had been overcome. 

He checked that the door between the rooms was locked and then sat in the chair by the monitor. He put on a headset, so Don wouldn't hear any sounds amplified elsewhere. 

"At least you could have let me pay for the taxi," Don was saying in the other room. 

"You can get it next time," the woman replied. 

Charlie smiled. She'd gotten Don to take a taxi to the house with her. That would make it easier to get Don out of here afterwards and for him to have trouble finding the place again. 

"Come on in," the woman said, opening the door to the large bedroom. 

"Very nice," Don said, following her. The sight of him appearing on Charlie's monitor kicked Charlie's pulse rate up another notch. Now was another crucial decision point. 

Don pulled the woman close and leaned to kiss her, but she turned her head. 

"You promised," she teased. "It's my night for my fantasy. Next time is yours." 

"Not even a kiss?" Don said. "Before we start?" 

Charlie was surprised that they hadn't kissed before now. He'd expected Don to be much pushing much harder for a taste. He'd thought that Don would insist on touching her and a lot more before she was able to tie him up. It was why Charlie had hired a whore instead of just an actress. That, and being willing to break a dozen laws. 

"Remember," she said, pushing playfully at Don's shoulder. "I've never done this before and I need to be in complete control to feel safe." 

"I've never done this before, either," Don said with his seductive smile. "Where's my safety? Maybe I need to be in control too." 

Listening, Charlie tensed, but she handled him easily. "My fantasy first, so I know I can trust you, then yours. If you follow mine to the letter, then I'll do yours, every bit." 

Charlie leaned forward eagerly to hear what that fantasy was, but Don just smiled and said, "Alright. I'm looking forward to it." 

"Well," she said, running her hands down her body. "I am looking forward to this. I've never been fucked in the ass before and I want it to be a stranger, but someone I feel instinctively I can trust. I never thought I'd find a man that fit that bill." 

Charlie's eyes widened. Oh God, she'd gotten him to agree to that? She definitely deserved that special bonus. He'd thought that he'd only get to touch Don and maybe suck him. To have him fuck Charlie? Incredible. 

"Shirt off and onto the bed, before I change my mind," she said. 

Grumbling good-naturedly, Don pulled off his shirt and laid on his back on the bed. "Why do you need the blindfold and earplugs? You'll be in control if I'm just cuffed." 

"Not total control." She leaned closer, her breasts coming near but he didn't reach out. "Besides, I can tell. You're kinda turned on by the idea of not being able to see or hear me while you fuck my ass." 

Don gave a half-shrug and reached for the blindfold. "This is a serious blindfold. Makes me wonder what you're into." It was more than just a strip of cloth. It was a brown, silk-backed leather blinder that completely cut off light and prevented any chance of slippage. 

"Oh," she laughed. "I often work at night and have to sleep during the day. I can't sleep with any light and other ones kept coming off when I turned over. So that's my night shade. You're lucky it's not pink and flowered." 

Don nodded. "And the earplugs?" 

"Same thing. I have the noisiest neighbors. Those plugs shut out all sound, including their stupid yippy dogs. They have white noise, too, to cover sound. I sleep like a baby in them." 

"And these?" Don pointed to pair of soft wrist cuffs on a short chain. 

"Oh," she grinned. "Sometimes I'm the one wearing them, but not tonight. Shall we get you situated?" She ran a hand between her legs. "I am so ready." 

"Me, too," Don grinned back and begin fastening on the blindfold. 

"Me, too," Charlie said under his breath. He was pinned in place, afraid that at any second Don might change his mind. 

She helped Don with the blindfold, checking it carefully to make sure it was rock solid. Then helped him put in the earplugs. She tested him with a couple of teasing words until she was satisfied that the were in place. She clicked on the white noise switches on the earplugs and Don started. 

"That's kind of weird," he said, rubbing his ears. He slowly put his arms above his head. 

The cuffs clicked shut, and Don's arms were held above his head. There was a little play in the chains, so it wouldn't become uncomfortable. He tested them a few times then laid back. Now he was held in place, deaf and blind. 

The woman stepped back from the bed and her demeanor changed. 

"God, what a desperate sicko you are," she said harshly. "Coming to a stranger's place and letting yourself get locked up. I could do anything to you now and there's shit you could do about it. Shall I rape you with a dildo? Shall I cut you? Shall I _kill_ you?" 

She waited for a moment, but Don didn't respond. 

Finally, Don said, a little plaintively, "You getting undressed? I'm waiting for you." 

She nodded and wiped her hands on her dress like she was getting rid of something unpleasant. She gave another nod towards the door where she knew Charlie waited. 

"He's all yours. I gave him the meds about an hour ago, slipped them in his beer." 

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. 

For a second, Charlie couldn't get up. He just stared at monitor, at the image of Don tied up and waiting for him. He swallowed hard and stood up. Then he did what he knew was incredibly high in risk assessment, but he couldn't help it. 

He set the video stream to record. 

Crossing the small room and opening the door, he realized he was trying to walk softly. He straightened up and checked that his fake breasts and confined cock were in order. Satisfied, he opened the door with a jerk. 

Then he stared at the reality laid out before him - Don shirtless, helpless, waiting. 

"What are you doing here, Don?" Charlie said loudly. "What's going on?" 

Don didn't react. 

Charlie walked over to the bed and leaned over so that he was talking right in Don's ear. "What's happening here, Don? Can you hear me? You're a stupid, egotistical bastard who just got totally played by a woman and you should lose your job over this." 

Don didn't react. He was completely in Charlie's power… and had no idea. 

Charlie said shakily, "Fuck." 

He reached out and touched Don's arm. 

"Oh, there you are," Don said with a smile. 

"Oh, here I am, big brother." He stroked a long stroke down Don's arm, marveling that Don couldn't do anything about it. 

He touched Don's cheek and Don turned his head to kiss Charlie's fingers. Charlie was mesmerized to see those familiar lips licking and sucking on his fingers. 

Charlie shook himself a little and went to lock the door that the woman had gone through. 

Then he turned back to the bed with a huge grin. 

"Okay, let's get down to business." 

Charlie went to the side of the bed, sat down, and leaned over. He pressed his lips against Don's and Don eagerly responded. The kiss was intense, hot and dirty, and left them both breathing hard. 

"That was worth waiting for," Don said. 

"You have no idea," Charlie replied, delighted again at the one-way conversation. "I have been waiting for a very long time, but not really realizing it." He ran his hands freely, so wonderfully freely, over Don's face and arms, down his chest. "It's all Amita's fault, actually. She talked me into doing a threeway with another man, a visiting professor. About a year ago. She thought it was going to be him with her and me with her. We both learned a lot that we didn't expect that night." He began to play with Don's nipples. "I learned that being with a man, any man, is a lot more interesting that being with Amita. Or any woman, for that matter. He was happy to indulge me as far as I was ready to go, which wasn't that far, I admit. I sucked his cock and he sucked mine. But we both only fucked Amita." 

Don was starting to pant and squirm from Charlie's attentions on his nipples. Don said, "God, I didn't know that could feel so good." 

Charlie smiled and leaned down to suck on the nearest nipple. He twisted Don's other nipple between his fingers. Don gasped and arched his back. Charlie moved back and forth between the nipples until they were both wet and stretched and pointed. 

Smiling to himself, Charlie positioned his body so that his fake breasts were rubbing across and around Don's nearest sensitized nipple. Don pushed his chest up into the breasts. "I want to suck your tits, too," Don said, but he didn't sound too disappointed that he couldn't. Charlie braced himself over Don's chest and rubbed those breasts all around. He laughed softly at what Don must be picturing in his mind. 

"I told you we both learned things with that threeway," Charlie continued, picking up the earlier 'conversation.' "I learned that I like sex with men. Amita learned that nothing arouses her more than watching men have sex. She was much more turned on than I'd ever seen her. So we did it again with another man. That time I got up the nerve to have him fuck me." Charlie shivered pleasantly at the memory. "That was a significant inflection point in my life." 

Charlie sat up and began running his hands over Don's stomach, dipping lower and lower until he was sliding his fingers under the waistband of Don's jeans. He eyed the bulge in Don's crotch with anticipation. He leaned down and kissed and nipped at Don's firm stomach. Then he laid his head on Don's stomach and watched his own hand slide up and over Don's jeans until it reached that bulge. 

Don groaned in appreciation as Charlie squeezed the long, hard shape. 

"I had to test it after that," Charlie said, running his hand over Don's clothing-covered cock. "Was it just Amita watching that made sex with a man feel so good? I found a willing man and he fucked me and I fucked him and it was even better without her around. I told Amita what I'd done, and she admitted that she'd been going to sex clubs to watch people have sex. We've decided that our needs are incompatible now. And have been separated since then. We haven't told many people since we both need cover for our activities." 

Charlie got off the bed and stood, looking down at Don for a long moment. "It might have gone on like that for a while - me finding men and fucking each other while I learned what I really liked after so long being told what I _should_ like. But I've never been good at the dating scene, and had no idea how to hook into the gay scene, so I was moving very slowly. Then everything changed again." 

Charlie shifted his hard cock in his thong. It ached almost painfully. "I came downstairs one night in the middle of the night and found you, asleep on the couch. It was hot and you were just wearing shorts and you had a visible erection. It took everything that I had to not climb on top of you right then and hump you. 

"I've spent the last four months figuring out how to get you in bed without you knowing. I haven't had sex with anyone since that time, and I am so ready. 

"Well, nothing is stopping me now." Charlie climbed onto the bed and straddled Don's groin. Then he ground his ass and bound cock down against Don's cock and begin rocking. 

"Whoa, whoa," Don gasped. "I'm not going to last long if you do that. I thought you wanted me to fuck your ass." 

"Oh, you will," Charlie said, panting. He humped that cock like he'd wanted to that night, rough and urgent. Soon Don was protesting and jerking against him. 

"I'm gonna…shit!" Don cried out. Don arched up and Charlie could feel the pulsing of Don's cock through all the layers of clothing between them. 

"Shit, shit," Don gasped, his jerking slowing to a stop. "Shit. Why did you do that? I'm not going to be able to get it up for a while again. You just going to make me wait?" 

"Oh," Charlie said with a wide grin. "I wouldn't worry about that. You'll be back before you know it." 

He climbed leaned down, pressing his fake breasts against Don's chest and kissed him long and slow. Don relaxed underneath him. 

When Charlie broke off to kiss Don's face and neck, Don said, "Was that an apology? I guess it turned you on more than you expected to see me like this. I bet you came too. Would have loved to see you rubbing your pussy on me." 

Charlie laughed. "No pussy, just your brother's body. A man just got you off, and you have no idea." Grinning, Charlie kissed and nipped Don's shoulders. He pressed two fingers against Don's neck and checked his pulse. 

"Returning to normal," Charlie commented. "Good." 

Don didn't know it, but about an hour ago he had ingested a very expensive designer drug, a super-charged Viagra that Charlie had gotten off the dark web. It made multiple orgasms in a short time possible in men. Charlie had tried it on himself and had jerked off three times in 32 minutes. He thought that he could have done more, but was concerned about blacking out with no one around. It looked like Don was reacting well to the drug. Charlie had a portable defibrillator in the other room in case of one of the bad reactions. Charlie had thought about taking a dose of the drug himself but it had made him a little hazy and he needed to keep his wits about him tonight. Don might be tied up, blinded and deaf, but he would still notice if something was off. And if the drug made Don a little hazy, that would be a bonus in this case. 

Charlie enjoyed another moment rubbing his body against Don's - though careful to keep his hips raised so his cock didn't rub too hard against him \- then he sat next to him and started to take off the rest of Don's clothes. 

He slowly unbuttoned Don's jeans and slid the zipper down, savoring the anticipation of seeing his brother's cock for the first time. Underneath, Don's underwear was damp with cum and a bulge showed his cock was already recovering. 

"Love this drug," Charlie said. "I wonder how many orgasms I should go for. They say past five or six they start to hurt." 

Charlie stood up and came around the foot of the bed. He took Don's shoes off, then his socks, inch by inch. He wanted to rub his cock against those bare feet but thought that Don might be wonder just what female body part that was. Instead, he kissed the arches of Don's feet while rubbing his hard cock with one of Don's discarded socks. He was beginning to wish that he had taken that drug. His erection was a throbbing weight between his legs but he wanted to come with Don in his ass. 

Charlie made a quick calculation. "We have time," he decided. He pulled Don's jeans down his body and off, then peeled his wet underwear down as well. Don's cock sprang out, already hard again. 

"I'm going to suck on your cock now, big brother," Charlie said. "I'm going to suck on it and jerk off and you'll never know." 

Charlie leaned down and licked a long stripe up it. Don groaned in approval. Charlie hadn't had a lot of practical experience in this area, having only had three other cocks in his mouth, but he'd done a lot of reading and thought on the matter. 

"Of course," Charlie said against Don's skin, "Reading and thought also tells me that I should never risk coming into contact with the bodily fluids of a man who readily goes home with strangers." He nuzzled Don's cock. "Still, don't care. We could share an STD, like a token, and only I would know how I got it." 

Back to licking Don's cock, Charlie reached down and pulled down his thong. It was difficult to wrestle his engorged cock out. He wasn't going to last long. 

Clamping his lips around the head of Don's cock, Charlie gave just a few strokes to his cock and then he was coming, spurting over his hand as he moaned through his mouthful of cock. Charlie finished off, then stood up. He quickly went into the nearby bathroom and wiped himself down. 

"Now that I've got that out of the way for the moment…" Charlie said. He returned, and took a moment to enjoy the view of Don, completely naked, his cock still glistening with saliva. 

Charlie pulled the thong back on and made sure things were properly situated. He sat on the side of the bed, leaned forward and took Don's cock back in his mouth. He sucked and bobbed, shifting places every now and then so he could alternate laying his head on Don's stomach, then the position where he could look up Don's body while he worked. 

Don encouraged him with soft words and moans, then chewing his lip. Charlie had to stop blowing him when he saw Don biting his lip. He crawled up the bed and sucked on Don's lip himself. Don's response was hot and hungry, like he was struggling with being such a passive recipient. Charlie stayed there kissing for a while, letting Don work out some of his frustrations. 

When Charlie began to kiss his way down Don's body again, Don said, "Probably time to think about the main event. Don't know how much more of your mouth I can take." 

Charlie chuckled. "Oh, we're not ready for that yet, Donnie. I've got other plans." He frowned thoughtfully. "Though I think we need to stop at three orgasms, or else you'll know something is up." 

He went around the foot of the bed, and crawled up between Don's legs. He lifted Don's legs and got his first clear glimpse of Don's asshole. He wanted to fuck him, but there was no way that could be explained, even if Don had agreed to the woman using a dildo. 

Still… 

Charlie squeezed Don's ass cheeks, watching that virgin asshole wink in and out of view. "I could fuck you, right now," he said softly. "And there would be nothing you could do about it. God, what does that make me?" 

Charlie shuddered. He'd crossed so many lines before this moment, would one more matter? What he was doing was already illegal and immoral and Don would hate him forever if he ever found out. 

"I want to do it anyway," he whispered. 

Shaken, Charlie leaned down and sucked Don's cock to calm himself. He settled in between Don's legs. Don shifted around and put his thighs over Charlie's shoulders. Charlie was just fine with that. He took Don in deep, stretching his throat about Don's cock. It was amazing to feel the throbbing of that unique member deep inside him. He was so looking forward to having it buried in his ass. Don, for his part, was making a continuous stream of appreciative noises. 

Charlie's hands were back to squeezing Don's ass. As if they had a mind of their own, his thumbs circled inward until his right thumb was - _oh yes_ \- rubbing Don's asshole. 

Don's appreciative noises trailed off. Charlie pulled his hand away and the noises returned. Refusing to think, Charlie stuck one finger in his mouth and got it wet. Then he returned it to Don's asshole and pushed it inside. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Don said, his legs on Charlie's shoulders jerking around. "It's your ass that, shit, stop!" 

Charlie ignored his flailing and pushed his finger in further. He leaned one shoulder against Don's hip, held him with the other hand and searched around with his finger. 

"Just wait, wait," Charlie said as Don swore and fought him. His finger found the spot he was looking for and rubbed it hard while he counted to three. 

Then he yanked his finger out, pulled away from Don and stumbled back from the bed. 

"Bitch!" Don snarled. 

"Sorry, sorry," Charlie said, hiding his offending hand behind his back even though Don could neither hear nor see him. "I just couldn't help…sorry." 

The room was filled for a moment with the sound of them both trying to catch their breath. 

Eventually, Don again said, "Bitch," but with a lot less heat. 

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled. He wondered if Don would let him return to his blowjob or just kick him away again. 

"You really are obsessed with asses," Don said wryly. "Never knew a woman so obsessed with asses." 

They were both silent for a moment, their breathing returning to normal. 

Finally, Don said, "So that's…the, um, prostate, then." 

Charlie perked up. "Yes, did you like it?" before remembering that Don couldn't hear him. 

Don said, "Kind of, I don't know, nice." 

"You just got a taste," Charlie said. "C'mon, let me do it again…" Then he admitted, "Okay, I know I can do it again and there's not a lot you could do to stop me, but I would really like not to get kneed in the head anymore." 

He went around the side of the bed and carefully touched Don's stomach. Don didn't jerk away, so Charlie sat down and laid his head on Don's stomach. He kissed him softly. 

"Aww, you're very sweet with the apologies," Don said. "Come up here and apologize properly." 

Charlie eagerly came up the bed and they shared a long, warm kiss. 

"Okay," Don said at last. "But just a finger. Don't go shoving a dildo up there." 

Charlie peppered his face and upper chest with happy kisses. 

Don laughed. "You are one weird chick." 

"You have no idea," Charlie grinned, his enjoyment of the situation restored. He got a bottle of lube and lubricated the lucky finger. Returning to between Don's legs, Charlie started licking and sucking Don's cock again. It had hardly flagged. 

Carefully, he worked his finger back into Don's ass. Don gasped but didn't fight. Charlie found the spot and began rubbing it firmly. 

Soon Don was squirming underneath him but in a much more pleasant way. Charlie backed off on Don's cock and focused on stimulating that prostate. Don moaned then moaned louder, squeezing Charlie's head with his thighs. 

Charlie took that as a sign Don was close to orgasm and went back to his blowjob. His mouth and hand quickly got into rhythm. Don's legs began to tremble and his cock pulsed. Charlie pulled air in through his nose then sucked Don in deep. 

"Oh, fuck," Don said. "You gotta stop or I'm gonna…" 

Don cried out and arched his back. Charlie felt cum hit the back of his throat and Don's ass tightening around his finger. He swallowed as fast as he could, milking Don for every drop, jabbing his finger against Don's prostate. He held on as Don thrashed against his mouth. 

Don slowed down with a series of shudders and soft groans. 

"Fuck…" Don said faintly. "Damn, I never knew…" 

Don lay there silently for a moment, his whole body relaxing, while Charlie licked his softening cock. 

"Shit," Don said abruptly. "You did it again. I'm not 18, I'm not going to be able to fuck you anytime soon." 

"That's what you think," Charlie said, wiping his mouth with a smile. 

"Why did you…" Don stopped then gave a low chuckle. "You really can't control yourself around me, can you?" 

Charlie laughed. "God, what an ego!" 

"I like that in a woman," Don said smugly. "Now, untie me and we can have a drink and plan for when I'll be over next. I can put off my own fantasy for another time for this." 

Charlie leaned over, but Don didn't elaborate on that fantasy. It probably involved anatomy that Charlie couldn't fake, anyway. 

Charlie ran his hands up Don's body, enjoying how flushed and relaxed he looked. Charlie glanced down at Don's cock. It was already showing signs of reawakening. He smiled and got off the bed. 

"I can't believe you swallowed me," Don said. "That's so hot. You really like to live on the edge." 

"You have no idea," Charlie said wryly. "One slip and you're going to hate me forever." He ran his hand down Don's leg. "Still, the risk-benefit analysis bears out. It is worth it." 

Getting a towel from the bathroom, Charlie said, "I really love that drug. Too bad it was so expensive. And potentially fatal." 

Charlie cleaned up Don, though most of his cum had gone down Charlie's throat. He paid careful attention to Don's not-completely-virgin-anymore asshole. It looked a little stretched but not sore. He wanted to lick it, but he'd pushed Don far enough on that tonight. 

Much farther than he'd ever thought he'd be able to. 

Humming, Charlie went and washed his hands. He stole a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror. He certainly didn't look guilty or ashamed of what he was tricking his brother into doing. He looked like a man who was having amazing sex and enjoying every minute. 

He got some more lube and inserted a butt plug into his own ass. He settled it with a frisson of anticipation. He'd only be taking it out when he was ready to replace it with living flesh. 

"Hey, hi," Don called. "How about uncuffing me now? My arms are getting tired and we'll have to take a raincheck." 

Charlie sat on the bed and Don raised his wrists. Charlie ignored them and started massaging Don's arms. He dug his fingernails in a time or two, forgetting that he'd left his fingernails long to match a woman's. He adjusted and gave Don a thorough massage over both arms and his shoulders. 

Don didn't comment until he was done. "Why do I think that I'm not getting out of these cuffs yet?" he asked. He sounded a little uneasy. 

Charlie shook his head. "Just now figuring out what a stupid, dangerous thing you did, letting some strange woman tie you up in some strange house? I really thought you'd be harder to trick than this. Either that drug started to affect you early or you really are just a mindless Lothario like people say." Charlie grinned. "Today, I don't mind." 

He stroked Don's chest soothingly. "Soon we'll get what we both came here for. Not that it hasn't been good so far." 

He gave Don's chest a pat then went into the other room, where he got out a bottle of wine and a glass. He glanced at the monitor to make sure that it was indeed recording. He wanted to be able to watch this again and again. 

Pouring some wine into the glass, he returned to the bedroom. He sipped from the glass while he looked at the image he hoped to sear into his mind \- Don bound and naked and waiting for him. 

Charlie brought the wine glass close to Don's nose. 

Don nodded and lifted up his head. Charlie carefully held it while Don sipped some, then some more. 

"Nice," Don said. "Could I have some water, too?" 

Charlie quickly got him a glass of water and helped him drink that. When he seemed done, Charlie set aside both glasses, then leaned forward and kissed him. They kissed for a long while, sharing the taste of wine between them. Charlie wondered if Don could taste a hint of his own cum. 

He moved to Don's neck then slowly down his chest. He worked Don's nipples until they were wet and taut. 

"Damn, that feels good," Don said, "But I'm afraid that I still won't be able to get hard enough to fuck your ass." 

Grinning, Charlie reached down and squeezed Don's cock. It was rock hard. 

"Wow," Don said, pushing his hips up. "You make me feel like a teenager again." 

"Wish I could claim full credit," Charlie said, kissing his way down Don's stomach. "But I like to think I'm a non-insignificant percentage." 

Reaching Don's cock, he nuzzled and licked it. "You ready to be in my ass?" He rubbed his cheek against it, humming. He sucked it briefly then moved to Don's balls. He hadn't focused on them much before. 

"Testicles are so amazing," Charlie said, mouthing them. "So uniquely male." He sucked one into his mouth and Don gasped. 

"Wow, did you just…" Don said then gasped again as Charlie treated the other the same. 

"God, I want to lick your ass," Charlie said. "But I think you'd freak out." He gave a light rub over Don's asshole. 

Stroking Don's leg then standing up, Charlie went over to the far wall. He pulled aside a curtain and examined the diagram behind it. "What do you think, Donnie? One or two?" Finally, he pressed one button and a whirring sound came from above him. 

Cleverly concealed in the high molded ceiling were a set of bars and handles. One slowly swung down and locked into place above the bed. It was a U-shaped metal bar with a padded grip. 

"Very nice." Charlie leaned over Don and tested it out. It would be perfectly placed. "This house really does have everything. Too bad I won't be able to come here again." 

Charlie got lube from a warmed bottle and drizzled it over Don's cock. Then he slid his hand up and down, getting the lube all over. 

"Whoa, whoa," Don said. "Where's the condom? If you want to swallow me, that's your choice, but I need a condom." 

"No, I don't think so," Charlie said. "I don't want anything between us." 

Don jerked his body, trying to sit up. "I need a condom! How do I know how clean you are? Asses are dirty and how do you know if you…" 

Charlie raised his eyebrows. That's what Don was afraid of - feces? Surely he knew that STDs could be easily transmitted this way. Maybe Don just wasn't thinking clearly, maybe the meds were affecting him. Charlie only needed to get him past this decision point… 

"I'm STD-free," Charlie assured him. He tried stroking Don's chest soothingly. "I've always used a condom before but don't want to with you." 

"Don't think you can sweet talk me!" Don snapped. "Get a condom, or unlock me." 

Charlie eyed him. "You're going to fuck me, Don. Everything I've set up has led to this. There are ankle restraints hidden under the bed that I can use, but I'd rather you were willing." 

"Unlock me," Don demanded. "I need a condom." 

"I gave myself an enema earlier," Charlie assured him. "I'm all ready. How can I prove it to you without revealing myself?" His eyes went to the bathroom door. "What about some soap?" He got some flowery hand soap from the bathroom. Returning, he waved the soap under Don's nose. 

"What's that?" Don snapped. "Smells like… floral? No, soap. You… washed your ass? How would you…" Don relaxed with a wry laugh. "You had an enema." 

"Excellent!" 

"But why would you… Right, you said you'd gone to the bar looking for a man you trusted to fuck your ass, so of course you'd prep it." 

"Knew you were smart. Now, you going to let me keep going?" 

Don hesitated, then said, "Okay, alright. Only because my cock is desperate to be inside you." 

Charlie mouth went dry and he had to swallow a few times before he could say, "I'm dying to have you inside me." 

Taking out his anal plug, he added some more lube to his asshole. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Don. He gripped the overhead bar with one hand and Don's cock with the other one. 

"You're about to fuck a man," Charlie said. "There's no going back from it. It'll change you, believe me." 

The head of Don's cock at his asshole made Charlie whimper in anticipation. He made himself go slow, lowering himself down inch by inch, until Don was, gloriously, buried up to his balls. Charlie moaned with completion. 

"That's your ass?" Don asked, his voice strange. "It feels so… I never knew it would feel like…" 

Charlie pulled up slightly then rocked back down. 

"Oh, God," Don gasped. "That feels amazing. So different than a pussy. I thought it would be hard and weird and…" 

Don gasped again as Charlie rode up and down. Charlie settled his legs, gripped the bar above him, and began to ride in earnest. Don's cock plundered the depths inside him, making his whole body hum with pleasure. 

He groaned, "Fuck me, Don! God, yes." 

"God, that feels so good," Don moaned. "I wish I could see your tits bouncing as you ride me." 

Charlie laughed breathlessly. The fake breasts were actually annoying, chafing against his chest as he went up and down. How did women manage? 

"The only thing that should be bouncing," Charlie panted. "Is my cock if it was loose. I wish I could let it out. I feel like I'm going to explode." 

Don moaned louder and began to push up with his hips on Charlie's down stroke. 

"Don't…rush…it," Charlie gasped. "I…want…it…to…last." 

But orgasm was coming quickly, for both of them. Don's movements were growing jerky, urgent. 

"Come…inside…me, big brother," Charlie demanded. "Do…it!" He reached down and rubbed his own cock inside its thong. 

"Oh fuck!" Don cried out then Charlie felt a hot bloom inside him. Don slammed his hips upwards and emptied himself deep inside Charlie. 

Charlie rubbed himself hard then he was coming as well, all rhythm lost as they bounced together. 

Charlie held on tight to the bar as the room spun around him. If the first time he'd been fucked by a man had been a life inflection point, now it felt like he needed to recalculate his entire existence. 

"Fuck…" Don said, almost reverently. 

"Oh God," Charlie whispered. "How am I going to live with never doing this again?" 

Charie let go of the bar and leaned down, bracing himself over Don. They kissed slowly, and Charlie could feel Don's trembling through his own. 

Don's cock softened and slid out of him. Charlie sighed at the loss. He moved off of Don and searched around for the discarded butt plug. He pushed the plug inside, trapping as much of Don's cum inside him as possible. He lay down at Don's side, pressing what parts of his body he safely could against Don. 

"Forget my fantasy," Don said huskily. "I have got to do that again, when I can see you while I do it." 

"I wish," Charlie said, rubbing his cheek against Don's chest. "God, I wish." 

They lay silently for a long moment. 

Finally, Don said, "You can unlock me now. I think I've completed my side of the bargain." 

"Not unlocking you quite yet. Not until the very last second." 

Reluctantly, Charlie rolled off the bed. He took his time cleaning Don up. He looked regretfully at Don's already reawakening cock. "Just one more orgasm? No, I can't." 

He kissed Don's body a few more times. He got the wine glass, refilled it, and mixed in some powdered Ambien. It would make Don sleepy and less likely to remember how to get back to the house. Charlie offered Don the wine. Don drank it, but impatiently. 

Charlie found Don's discarded clothes. He held Don's still damp underwear to his face and took a deep breath. The smell of Don's cum and musk filled his sinuses. 

Sighing, he began to slide Don's underwear up Don's legs. 

"What's this?" Don asked. As Charlie tugged the underwear up his thighs, Don said, "Oh, clothes. You are putting off letting me go? You really like me tied up, don't you?" 

"It's fun," Charlie admitted. "But I'd rather be with you when we could both touch each other freely. But that's not going to happen." 

"Okay, just a few more minutes," Don said, raising his ass so that Charlie could pull the underwear the rest of the way up. Charlie sighed again as Don's cock disappeared. He nuzzled the cloth-covered cock briefly then stood up. 

He pulled up Don's jeans, taking every opportunity to touch and kiss Don. It was difficult to zip up those tight jeans over Don's hard cock. 

"Don't mock me," Charlie told it. "I'd make you come two more times if I thought I could get away with it." 

Next was Don's socks and shoes, then there was no more to be done. He sat next to Don, leaned down, and indulged in one last, lingering kiss. 

"Wow, that was one hell of a Thank You kiss," Don said when they were finished. "Don't worry, we'll be doing this again. Very soon." 

"I wish," Charlie said, stroking Don's face. "How am I going to resist touching you in the future?" 

Shaking his head, Charlie got up and picked up the room. He pressed the button to make the bar return to its hiding place in the ceiling, removed the wine glass with its telltale reside, and checked for any other signs that things hadn't gone exactly as Don had thought they had. 

Finally, he got went into the viewing room and removed his fake breasts. He wrapped a bathrobe around himself, tying it shut. He gave Don's body one _last_ last touch then unlocked the bedroom door. 

He found the woman in the living room, reading something on a tablet, with her ears covered by large headphones. 

He waved to get her attention and she removed the headphones. 

"We're finished," he said. "I gave him some Ambien, which should make him easier to get into a taxi and sent home." He didn't add the obvious - that it would make it easier for her to avoid any sex with Don as well. Charlie didn't want Don putting that erection to use with anyone else. 

She nodded. She didn't say anything, but there was a spark of curiosity in her eyes. She wasn't an automaton after all. 

He smiled shyly. "It was everything and more than I ever imagined. Thank you. Expect a substantial bonus." 

"Great!" she said. 

Charlie hurried back into the bedroom. He touched Don briefly then went into the small room and locked the door. He sat down at the monitor, put on the headphones but turned off the recording. He didn't have any desire to relive this part. 

The woman came in the room, messing up her hair and pinching her cheeks to look flushed. She'd took off her shoes and unzipped her dress just slightly, like she had just put it back on. Charlie nodded approvingly. 

She reached first for the wrist restraints, unlocking them. Don quickly brought his hands down and pulled off his blindfold and removed his earplugs. He blinked rapidly, rubbing his wrists and his ears. 

He then reached up, grabbed the woman, and kissed her hard, running his hands over her body. She responded minimally. 

"What's wrong?" Don said. "Only like me when I'm tied up?" 

"No," she laughed and kissed him back. "You are amazing. You've just worn me out. I don't think I've come that many times ever." 

"Really?" Don said with a smile. "Did you come when I was in your ass?" 

"Oh yeah, couldn't you tell?" 

"Maybe, not sure. Next time I'll be able to watch you come." 

"What about your fantasy?" she teased. "Decide you like asses after all?" 

"More than I ever expected. And the rest was amazing, too. It was good for you, then?" 

She smiled and repeated what Charlie had said, "It was everything and more than I ever imagined." 

"Good, good, I…" Don interrupted himself with a big yawn. "Wow, I'm worn out too." 

"Why don't I call you a taxi, and it can take you home. You can get your car from the bar tomorrow." 

"I don't know, I…" He yawned again. "Okay." 

She stroked his cheek. "I'll be reliving tonight every moment until I see you again." She laughed. "I'm still hot, thinking about it, but I think I might die if I came again." 

"Hmm, me, too," Don said. He put her hand on his bulging crotch. She squeezed him and chuckled and Charlie found himself growling in protest. 

Don looked up and Charlie covered his mouth though he didn't think he'd been that loud. 

"Let me get my phone and call that taxi," she said smoothly. "While I can still walk." 

Don nodded and got his shirt on as she left the room. He looked around the bedroom with a sigh of satisfaction. "Gonna be back here very soon. As soon as I recover a little. Hope she's available next weekend and I don't have to work. Next time I'll bring the wine." 

Charlie smiled sadly. Don would never see this house again, or the woman. What would he think about that? Betrayed, disappointed. Hopefully he'd still remember the amazing sex with fondness. 

She came into the room. "We got lucky, there's a taxi is just a few minutes away." Charlie wondered if she had paid it to be waiting nearby. That was what Charlie would have done, if he'd thought of it. 

She sat down on the bed next to Don and they chatted a little about how they were going to be tired at work the next day. Charlie noticed distantly that she'd made herself a student and bartender, but he mostly just watched Don. It was an indulgence that he'd never get again to just stare at Don without him knowing. How had he never noticed before this year how attractive Don was? Especially now that he could see his lively eyes and enjoy his ready smile. 

Though he did notice that Don was starting to droop and blink a lot. Charlie hoped the taxi would get here soon. 

Her phone buzzed. "Taxi's here." She helped Don up from the bed and gave him a quick kiss. "You've got my number. Call me as soon as you recover." 

Don's reply was slurred. "You've got mmine. Call mme if somehow I don' call you. My job can get crazy sommetimez and I loze track of day 'n night." 

"You got it." 

She helped him out of the room. Charlie sat quietly until she returned. 

"He's gone. I tipped the driver and told him that he was drunk and going to need help to get into his apartment." 

Charlie opened the door and came out. "Good job, all around." 

She acknowledged the praise with a nod. 

"You'll get an excellent review from me. And that bonus." 

She smiled and nodded again. "Good night." 

"Good night." 

Charlie stood in the bedroom and waited as she got her things and left the house. 

Quiet settled over the house and he sighed. He took off his robe and the tight thong. He put the robe back on again and went into the viewing room. He checked that the recording was on his thumb drive then scrubbed the computer with a program that made sure no trace of the recording remained. That recording could ruin his life but he couldn't help but keep it. 

He went through the house and locked the front door, got a glass of water from the kitchen, and turned off the lights everywhere but the bedroom. He had the house for the whole night, and planned to stay. Don wouldn't be back here tonight. Tomorrow morning, Charlie would scrub the house like he scrubbed the computer. 

He put the thumb drive in a slot in the bedroom's big widescreen TV and lay down on the bed. He breathed deeply of Don's lingering scent. Using the remote, he started the video. 

There was Don, tied up on the bed, and Charlie caught his breath. He watched himself walk into the room, make that first tentative touch and more confident kiss. He moaned under his breath as he watched himself began to pull on his brother's nipples. 

Sliding his hand into his robe, Charlie gripped his cock and watched his darkest fantasy play out again before him. 

He may never be with Don again, but he would always be able to relive it. 

In the video, he was talking to Don and his hand was heading down Don's body. That body that had never been touched by a man and had now been thoroughly enjoyed by a man, by his brother. 

"Your life has changed forever, Don," Charlie whispered. "Though you will never realize how." 


End file.
